fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuki Tachibana
. This place is rather intriguing, an eclectic people. Who knows? Maybe I will stay. |source=Nuku and the phenomenon known as Dawn Horizon }} |name= Mizuki Tachibana |kanji= 橘美月 |romaji= Tachibana Mizuki |alias= Hiʻiakaikapoliopele (ヒーヤケーカポリオペル, Hīyakeekaporioperu; lit. Hi'iaka in the bosom of Pele) Hestia (ヘスティア, Hesuteia) Avalokitesvara (かんぜおん, Kanzeon) Zuki (ズキ, Zuki) |status= |race= (God Slayer) |birthdate= December 25 |birthplace= A Little Village, Bosco |gender= Female |age= 17 (X791) 21 (X795) |blood type= |education= |hair color= Silver |eye color= Emerald |vision= 25/15 |skin tone= Fair |height= 172.7 cm 5'8 ft. |weight= 63.1 kg 139 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Emerald |guild mark location= Right Shoulder Blade |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Dawn Horizon Trident Alliance |previous affiliation= Herself |partners= Sabrina Mercury (Occasionally) Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya (Occasionally) |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Demisexual (Biromantic) |marital status= Engaged |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Pele (Foster Mother) Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya (Husband) Ludius Grande Di Suiko (Daughter) Taiga Tachibana (Son) |magic= Lava God Slayer Magic (Thundering Lava God Mode, Trinity Mass, Demigod Arisen, Ascension Ceremony, Primordial Essence) Enchantment (Through God Slayer Magic) |curse= |abilities= Aura Manipulation |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Mizuki Tachibana (橘美月, Tachibana Mizuki) is a notable S-Class mage of the independent guild Dawn Horizon. Formerly Mizuki Nukumori (温もり美月, Nukumori Mizuki), she would change her surname to match the alias of her mother. Originating from the corrupted lands of Bosco, she would first wreak havoc on the nation as she adjusted to the abilities that Pele had granted her. At the time all that mattered to Mizuki was the destruction of a nation that had abandoned her. Yet an opportunity arose in the form of a woman and her team. Learning of their goal to topple the government and discontinue the heavily important slave trade, Nuku saw the potential for a lower level of the chaos she wanted to create. What better way to begin entropy with the envisioning of anarchy? Though it might be temporary, she decided to confront them and join forces, noting that the advantage of a larger group. It would make the unceremonious destruction of the slave trade that much quicker in Nukumori's mind. With this in mind, she began the process of aligning herself with them, though Nuku didn't join the Sky formally, preferring to remain in the shadows and create chaos the way she knew how. Thus, a new chapter began as the previous one closed. Alas, whether this task was complete or not, Mizuki resumed her wandering ways, carefully making use of her charming personality and alluring physique to protect herself as she continued her unabated destruction in other countries. Burying towns and regions indiscriminately, a menace that was not connected to her crimes because she made it a priority to not leave a single survivor. Given her fine attunement to the nature of magic and its properties, this was a task that she proved rather adept at accomplishing. Regardless, her exploits and the general aura Mizuki produced drew people to her, particularly as she integrated the saving of various people and towns into her complicated web. Furthering her claim to the alias of Avalokitesvara (かんぜおん, Kanzeon), while remaining welcome in the homes of those she saved. Unfortunately for her, the following would lead to unwanted attention as a young man sought to recruit her into his guild. Only to fail miserably as she not only rebuffed his words, but brutally defeated him. Nevertheless, her interest was piqued upon finding out his guild possessed a dragon. While not one prone to awe, the rarity of dragons proved sufficient for earning her intrigue. She would ultimately join Dawn Horizon, eager to meet the other vanquisher that called the place home. Among its ranks, she is an serving as the occasional partner of the other S-Class members. All the while holding her love of destruction. Appearance Nukumori appears as an effeminate young woman, her glossy silvery hair tied into a simple high ponytail. Her emerald green eyes are known to sparkle, whether it is with amusement for the proceedings or her desire for a chaotic world, one can never be sure. But to the males in the guild, she is considered to be quite easy on the eyes, something that they no doubt appreciate until she coolly belittles them, before showcasing the difference in power between themselves and her. Despite this, she rarely acts cold-hearted, her expression never deviating from that of kind welcome, causing many to confuse her insults and belittlement for compliments, as they contrast greatly with her body language. The only change that can be seen from this proper lady-like temperament is that of the occasional smirk, with even this remaining a fleeting existence. However, for those who catch it, that smirk offers a peek into the corrupted mind of the young woman, telling of a lost soul that has essentially lost remainders of its humanity in the quest for the destruction of the cosmos. As for her physical appearance, she chooses to wear a set of practical sandals that allow her to move about easily and silently, an attribute she uses to enhance her devastatingly powerful lava-attacks. For a top, she wears an understated blouse that covers the entirety of her front, reaching from her neck down to a pair of dark jeans. The blouse itself is bareback, allowing individuals to see her silver God Pegasus mark on her left shoulder blade; it has been noted that the blouse matches the color of her hair perfectly, which in turn sets off her dazzling green eyes. Since becoming a part of Dawn Horizon, Mizuki's appearance has changed dramatically, likely due the two reasons: the dismissal of her possessive mother and the intervention of a certain dragon. For one, the woman no longer wears her hair in a ponytail, allowing it to flow freely down in her back. The locks themselves now stop at her waist, no longer cut to shoulder length as their texture has become rather wavy. Her skin remains fair, though no longer quite as pale, likely because of foster mother's removal. Signifying that her presence was taking a toll on Nukumori. In addition, her eyes possess a mischievous if not cocky twinkle, their emerald hue encapsulating to men and women alike. As her time there has worn on, the woman has become taller, reaching the height of 5'8 while gaining a rather well-endowed frame. She has earned the jealousy of many women as they watch their men's heads snap back, infatuated with her cheeky smirk and confident air, both earned under Sabrina's tutelage. As for her attire, she still wears her former outfit on occasion, though she had since incorporated rather indecent attire such as the red outfit she dons on occasion. This too finds its origin in her new mentor. Regardless, it has done much to turn a dour if charming young girl into a sensuous and confident woman. When in a relaxed setting Mizuki is typically found wearing a simple black tanktop underneath an unzipped gray hoodie, hands stuffed in her pockets as she saunters through the guild or the halls of Sabrina's mansion. Underneath is a skirt of easter purple hue, adding a bit of color to offset the generally muted tones of the overall attire. The skirt itself stops at about thigh length, exposing a little bit of leg that remains uncovered by the thigh high coal black tights. As always, she wears her distinctive leer, as if everyone the woman encounters serves as an inside joke. Though Mizuki will typically reveal nothing when pressed for the reason behind that reliable smirk. Occasionally she turn the tables on them if she feels so inclined. Completing the surprisingly modest ensemble are sneakers or loafers, the former feeling more comfortable and practical while the latter provides an unparalleled boost to her kicking power. She typically wears the loafers when Sa'luk is present, anticipating a confrontation as he goes off on a tangent about corruption and justice while she goads him on. When in said attire she appears more than happy to engage in bickering, often found arguing with Tetsuya about who is better and the nature of strength. When she feels so inclined, the woman will typically exchange the skirt for a pair of worn blue jeans, either rolling them up to the ankles or wearing them as is depending on her motivations. Her footwear is shown to vary greatly in this form, either opting to go barefoot, donning a pair of sandals for the sake of "decency" or even adding a pair of boots to the ensemble after realizing they were perfect for curbstomping. Not that she would ever consider harming those who irritated her beyond reason. She typically reserves them for the colder months, allowing her feet to stay warm even though her abilities allow her to do so naturally. When wearing blue jeans she'll switch to a cream colored hoodie, preferring its contrast with the rest of her attire, particularly her waist length silver locks. Should the occasion call for it, Mizuki is more than capable of dressing up, having been asked to do so when attending meetings with other guilds due to her status as one of the guild's strongest members as well as possessing some of the greatest notoriety. As such, she will don a complete pair of tights that cover the entire length of leg, paired with a patterned beige skirt that is just above knee-length. Worn with the lower half is a cool silver-gray turtleneck, worn to conform snugly to her upper body which has grown from her early days in Dawn Horizon. Her is typically worn free, though on occasion she'll tie it into a high ponytail should the long locks become unmanageable. Completing the picture is a pair of obsidian high heels, designed to shine in the sun and moonlight. They are her go-to when formal affairs come calling, having been paired with both this and dresses should the event be more a gala or ball instead of a meeting between guilds. When in such circumstances, she'll typically don dresses of various shades of green to emphasize her eyes and contrast with her silver hair. As one of the most trusted of members of Dawn Horizon and Sabrina's personal choice, she typically accompanies Tetsuya on his many recruitment missions to ensure that he doesn't attempt anything stupid (which typically happens anyway) and to bail him out should it occur (which is usually the case). As such, she's developed a battle attire for missions, noting most of them will involve combat especially when Tetsuya seeks to recruit someone. The garb, like most of her wardrobe (Sabrina's intervention notwithstanding) is notably simple, choosing a black sleeveless top with easter purple trim around the shoulders. Accompanying the blouse is a muted green skirt, stopping at just above her calves while held together with maroon sash and yellow trim. Around her hands are fingerless gloves designed to withstand the incredible levels of heat her lava can produce when active. Last to the ensemble is a pair of boots, lightweight in design for easy movement and minimal penalty on her agility, designed for when she has to chase down the foolish bishō when he's on a recruitment craze. Despite their lightness, she can compensate for any lost kicking power adding some magma, its scorching properties and heft perfect for punishing a wayward guild master. Under Sabrina's tutelage Mizuki's wardrobe and appearance have undergone some changes, the most common being the donning of skirts, a particular item that was foreign to a woman most comfortable and used to wearing pants, leggings, or jeans. The idea of showing that much leg proved uncomfortable for the young woman, something that surprised those closest to her given Mizu's reputation. Alas, she would be coerced into wearing them more often. Ultimately, her favorite pair would be a pure burgundy skirt, coupled with knee-high brown boots. Above them she wears red-striped knee-guards that extend to about her thigh, though they are more of an accessory then meant for practical purposes. For a top she dons a white oxford shirt worn untucked underneath a small charcoal jacket-cloak hybrid outfitted with red trim. A leather corset around her waist and leather gloves complete the appearance, as her emerald eyes hold a sparkle formerly reserved for the midst of her own devised chaos. It's noted that this particular outfit emphasizes her womanly curves, being the object of attraction for both sexes. Likewise, the getup softens her visage noticeably, making Mizuki appear open and approachable, ready to put in a kind word or indulge a simple conversation. This is no doubt aided by a warm smile, part of her silver locks worn in a side ponytail while the rest flies freely. Personality A tale of opposites. In tandem with her somewhat gentle and womanly appearance, Nuku is prone to proper speaking, possessing a quiet charm that draws people to her. She is shown to be exceedingly patient with even the most bothersome of individuals, and generally a welcoming person. She functions as an ambassador of sorts, serving to recruit individuals into the guild and occasionally to her own cause for chaos, though Nuku remains silent on the details. Nevertheless, her gentle demeanor coupled with a quiet strength has earned her a significant following through Bosco, particularly as they note her goal to deliver them from a regretful . Likewise, Nuku has consequently eroded support for the existing government through making herself known, speaking towards the people's fears and anger. This while providing evidence for her words with action against the establishment. It is noted that some consider her a fitting replacement for the presiding king should the current administration be demolished. So in her own way, she has supported the current exile's efforts to weaken the King's position within his country. Her warmth combined with her womanly charms have graced Nuku with the title Hestia (ヘスティア, Hesuteia), a nod to the Greek goddess of the hearth. Coupled with her prowess in Lava God Slayer Magic this nickname evolved to Avalokitesvara (かんぜおん, Kanzeon). There have been hints of Nukumori being deified in the future, much to her chagrin and visable distaste. Alas, this public persona is nothing but a farce, a masquerade that served exceptionally well when utilized with Nukumori's effeminate appearance. In truth, she cares little for the people of the wretched country. Her blows against the prevalent slave trade are nothing more than an attempt to cripple Bosco's economy, causing the government to topple. Such a result would give way to anarchy, though should that fail, Nuku would adjust accordingly with her alliance to Lyn. For the destruction of governments are her first step into attaining the chaos she so desires. Granted such a manifestation for wanton destruction and general madness may have originated in the destruction of her village, all people within dying. With the final nail being her parents' betrayal as they looked to kill their only child in rage. Thus her chaotic neutral alignment matured from this distrust of the establishment, of cosmos. It often changed without warning. Perhaps what disturbed her most was that she liked how it changed without warning, leaving the survivors dazed. At once, Nukumori wanted to be a part of that entropy, destroying the very of order for the purpose of "freeing the world". She is fanatical when it comes to making this possible, causing those who know this side to question the woman's very humanity. However, her friendship with Lyn, if it can be called that, convince some that she may have a semblance remaining. Whether or not this is true remains to be seen. Perhaps the greatest example of her chaotic mentality is shown in a conquest with a fellow chaotic. Here she exhibits not a drop of mercy, enthused at the possibility of killing hundreds of thousands of people despite their status at innocents. In fact, she went out of her way to inflict as much collateral damage as possible, relishing the screams and cries of agony that drifted her way while doing so. It is noted that once she is submerged in chaos, Nukumori enters a state of pure sadism. Her cruelty is completely unrestrained as she belittles and brutalizes the opponent, perfectly content to make their ending as miserable as possible. As stated by some her fellow chaotic brethren, Nuku has the ability to make a death that lasts a couple of minutes feel like days if not months. In particular, she has become rather adept at inflicting the maximum amount of damage without killing the opponent, leaving them at death's door while ensuring they don't slip into the safety of the unconscious mind. As a side bar, it is noted that when she witnesses such destruction, Nuku is equated to a kid in a candy store, exuberant at the wealth of despair & entropy while actively seeking to add to the affair. Where such a personality stemmed from is unknown, though some say it is hinged on her slayer magic, which may have very well enhanced an already unstable mindset. Either way, most find it beneficial to avoid her if possible when Nuku goes nuclear, having seen her handiwork on places that had the misfortune of attracting her attention. Nukumori would later discover that part of this chaotic personality stemmed in part from the continued presence of her foster mother Pele. The goddess inhabiting the young woman's body for quite some time, having decided it was a comfortable "front-row seat" to what her daughter was becoming. The discovery would have notable consequences for the Mizuki's psyche, the girl flying into a rage as she realized that her body had been violated by the one person she trusted. Following the repeated expulsion of the goddess, Nuku's body and mind would struggle to adapt. She would begin to recognize thought patterns that weren't her own but that she had accepted as such. It wreaked havoc on already compromised individual who often sunk towns in lava just to satisfy a bloodlust that wasn't completely hers. Nevertheless, the identity crisis was soothed by a lack of desire to kill, before being covered up by sarcasm and general flippancy. Mizuki has since resorted to occasionally projecting her insecurities on others, but is trying to rein that in as she figures out who she truly is. Often engaging in conversations with others who can potentially relate as a means of "healing" from such a breach of trust. History How Dangerous Envy Is An orphan. A dangerous one at that. The girl had lived in a small town in the southern portion of Bosco for all of her life. She was the daughter of two independent mages, who earned their keep through various jobs and missions that required their magic. With a steady financial income and a two parent household, Nukumori possessed a happy childhood that many would be envious of. To the local townsfolk, it was clear that she was the apple of her parents' eyes. The result meaning they would do anything for her, even if it required a monumental sacrifice. And demand she did, wanting to see what the world was like beyond the few buildings, shops and homes that marked her town from the quiet landscape. Thus they traveled often, Nuku accompanying her parents on missions from the time she could walk. It was something she always looked forward to, as it meant leaving this wretched town behind for something grander. Yet despite having such frivolous and extraneous demands, Nuku truly loved her parents. She found their abilities to wield magic amazing, and watching the feats they completed while doing so captured her imagination. It would be only a matter of time before she began to feel her own magic stir within her at tandem. Nuku's parents would soon recognize the signs of their daughter's magical prowess, yet they would be stumped as to how it could manifest so early and be so visible. After all, they were simply relatively low-class mages; for their daughter to have such discernible magic power was a mystery to them. This did not change the pattern of daily affairs, however, as Nuku continued to accompany them on their missions. However, she would begin experimenting with her own magical abilities, such as creating a magical aura and firing blasts of concentrated magical power. Neither of her parents decided to teach her about the magic they wielded though. When the young girl questioned them for neglecting to do so, they simply responded with by stating she was already beyond them. Such a blunt answer proved troubling to Nuku, while feeding a complex that would grow in later times. It was of neither group's knowledge however that a price was to be paid for the immense power already stored within the girl. Such a tribulation would rear its ugly head in the near future. Nukumori had turned just turned 8, and as a birthday present from her parents, they were going to take out on an especially dangerous mission, before treating her to a large amount of shopping. Despite the two activities remaining polar opposites, Nuku was greatly excited to undertake the endeavor. With a farewell to the town, the parents and their daughter were off for the mission. The job itself was to be a trying affair, as it dealt with monsters that pushed the couple to their absolute limits; only Nuku's presence and magical transfer served as the catalyst for the defeat of the treacherous beasts. Both parents were injured in the process, and as such the family visited a local hospital in order to recuperate. Despite the encounter, Nukumori was exhilarated; the close call only made it more exciting for her, causing all the previous missions she tagged along on to fade in the background of her mind. She begged to know when they would go on such a dangerous job again, only for her parents to note it wasn't happening anytime soon. In Nuku's exhilaration, she missed the glint of envy in their eyes; they knew their victory rested solely on their daughter's shoulders. Without her, they would have ended up as food for those beasts. Such a fact awakened the throws of jealousy within their heart. However, they would make good on their promise to take the girl shopping, Nukumori blissfully unaware of her parent's anguish. Unfortunately, when they crested the hill with their goods, they only encountered silence. Despite being a small town, the people within the village were lively and could be easily heard from miles around. So the dead silence, particularly in the middle of the day was disturbing for the group. Nuku's parents rushed ahead, to find unparalleled destruction, their house the only one untouched within the carnage. Bodies were strewn about in various states of decomposition. The parents fell to their knees in despair, upon witnessing such a gruesome sight, tears flowing freely from their faces as they recognized the various corpses within the village. Some were missing, though the parents had no doubt they were dead as well. Whoever did this appeared to be a quite thorough individual. Yet Nuku felt nothing for the disaster. Sure it was sad in its appearance, but the emotional trauma of such a scene didn't reach her. If anything, she felt happiness, a misplaced emotion in such an affair. Surely something was wrong with her even though in Nuku's mind such destruction felt appropriate if not right. The day's trauma was not over, however, as in their search for survivors they came upon a conspicuously placed message. It read simply For the power of this girl, these people shall be sacrificed. At the end of a note was the name of Bosco's patron god of balance; Nemesis. It took a little time for the parents to deduce what girl the note was referring to, and as such, they turned to Nuku. On instinct, the girl backed away upon seeing the malice and hate in her parent's eyes, the jealousy and envy from earlier morphed by the carnage they just witnessed. It was to the couple's advantage that Nuku was untrained, as it would make things easier. For they were going to kill their daughter, despite having loved her deeply such a long time ago. Or so they thought. As they charged at the former love of their lives, using a various assortment of magical barrages and combos to besiege the young girl, Nuku laughed. Laughed at the irony of her parent's love being replaced by jealousy and hate. Laughed at the amount of destruction that presided over this wretched town. And laughed at the gods, who in their jealousy destroyed the place she cared naught for, in the hopes of causing her parents to kill her and for Nuku to destroy herself in shame. They were all scared in her mind, scared of what was to come when she grew up and properly understood the massive reservoir that she had inherited. They were afraid of her soon to be unpredictable nature, a true embodiment of the classic Chaotic Neutral. Nuku was fine with that however, she would deal with them later when she had the proper tools to do so. As for her parents' betrayal as they ruthlessly attacked her, well it dispelled any remaining love that she had for them, her alignment kicking into full gear and washing away such cheap emotions. Her laugh turned into a wicked smile as she lulled her parents into a false sense of security, cowering as they came closer to the innocent little girl. Only to have their midsections blown apart by a concentrated dose of magical power. Thus her parents fell backward into pieces, joining the list of the dead. At least they'll be with those other fools Nuku thought. With nothing left for her in this place, Nuku took a deep breath, reveling in the stench of chaos, before walking out of the place's confines. There was nothing left to do but wander the countryside for an opportunity. Nukumori wondered what to do. As a resourceful person, she had quickly established a strategy for gathering food and other necessities. Because her house was untouched, the girl had taken her clothes with her, placing them in a bag that she carried on her back. While she was able to keep the general creatures at bay over the course of her unceasing travels, Nukumori knew she couldn't hold out forever. Despite the astounding level of raw power she possessed, the girl recognized that she needed training if she was to make something of herself and complete the new ambition she had fabricated in her mind; the fall of the gods. It would be a task that would require the monumental magical power within her grasp, but without being able to properly harness it, the gods would most likely laugh in her face. Such a thought cause Nuku to grimace, she already hated the idea of losing. Because her parents' travels had taken her through a fair amount of Bosco, Nuku had a fair idea of where she was going, and with this in mind the girl continued her trek, now having a set goal. Once she reached this place, she would barter for some goods and put her priorities in order. Namely, finding someone capable of teaching her what she needed to know about magic. For the girl had some gods to kill, and she wanted to know just the remedy for doing so. It could be said that Nuku was no longer the 8-year-old child she appeared to be, as the potent qualities of her metaphorical alignment took root within her mind and motivations. The Perils of Destitution However, while within the much larger city, Nukumori nearly made a life altering mistake. Happening upon a rather nondescript building towards the edges of the town's center, Nuku decided to start there with her research, noting that the place sold various crafts and goods useful to a wanderer like her. Though the girl didn't have much to batter with, she figured that she could at least come up with something decent before resorting to other, less pleasant tactics to get what she wanted. Such a thought comforted Nuku as she made her way inside, marveling at the extensive wares sold. Despite the relatively small appearance from outside, the building was incredibly expansive, with Nuku noting such a feat could only be possible with one thing; magic. She had come to the right place in her mind. Among the wares were a large section devoted to books; this would be the girl's target as she sought the contents they held. While some may find it weird for an 8-year-old to wander among the shelves of such novels, the owner's didn't care. They saw potential, particularly for a girl who didn't bother to nor realize the benefits of masking her magical power when among the populace. For the place she began to frequent hid a dark secret, one that Nuku would uncover by direct involvement, whether she liked it or not. For now, the shop's owners were content to let the girl browse; despite her immense potential, they knew she was untrained, a handy piece of info they would capitalize on very soon. Meanwhile, Nuku felt the approach of one of the owners as they watched her gaze among the mass of books. Despite having been taught to read and write, Nuku was overwhelmed by the volume of books and languages; not that she would admit it to these two. When the person asked her what she was looking for, Nuku simply responded "powerful magic". She didn't divulge her reasoning or what type Nuku sought. The girl retained enough common sense to note something was off about the owner. However, when the owner divulged that such magic was kept in the back, Nuku followed. After all, she saw no reason for him to lie, as it was perfectly logical to keep such potent wares and information about it away from public consumption. However, as they reached the back of the store, the owner grabbed her and dragged her into a nearby room, the secondary owner casually covering the scene in case any bystanders were to appear. Before she could release any magic power, Nuku was chained to the floor and left in the poorly lit room. Inwardly and outwardly she seethed, her bottled up rage barely contained. After all, at the ripe age of 8 she had been duped, a fact that angered her greatly. With the sounds of shuffling, however, Nuku quieted. It was at that point the girl realized she was not alone. As her eyes slowly adjusted, Nukumori could make out other chained figures. It appeared that this act had occurred before, though she assumed the circumstances may have been different. That is until her novice sensing skills picked up rather potent magic reservoirs from each of them. In total there were about 4-5 besides herself, displaying similar magical prowess, but also the unfortunate lack of training. Resulting in their present circumstances. Along with this, she felt their despair, to the point where it seemed they were close to breaking. With this in mind, Nukumori posed a question to one of them; only to be rebutted with the word slave trade. Now it was her turn to be horrified. Even a relatively secluded town such as her own knew of the slave trade that was Bosco's pastime. It was clear that the group was meant to broken and shipped off for some distant portion of the country or beyond. Once again Nukumori cursed herself for falling into such a simple trap. Looking at the children near her, she knew not to expect any help from them. They were far too broken for that, completely ignorant of the potential they held and most likely content to stay that way. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, a young woman about the age of 25 stepping in with one of the shop's owners not too far behind. The owner seemed frantic at the arrogance the woman portrayed, casually walking into a place where prisoners were be held. Eventually, the woman's patience wore thin, and with a backhand, she sent the owner into a wall with a sickening crunch. Nuku liked her instantly. With some disdain, the woman surveyed the small group of children before strolling up to Nuku and snapping the girl's chains into pieces. Mizuki for her part was in awe, before watching the woman repeat the same feat for the other five children. Once they were all freed, Pele led them out of the shop before sending them on their way. However, she made Nukumori remain. There was a reason, however, as the woman offered Nuku the one thing she desired badly; the Slayer Magic. Though Nuku felt that her being picked was arbitrary at best, she didn't question it. Not when she was so close to the key that would help her realize her dreams of chaos. If the woman displayed any concern about Nuku's hidden temperament, she didn't show it, leading the girl into the forest for the beginning of the life changing lessons. Part of Nuku snickered at the world, knowing it had no idea what was coming its way. So she spent the next few years training, playing with the magic that the woman patiently taught her. Considering the woman gave no knowledge of her background, Nukumori elected to do the same, deciding it was most likely beneficial for both parties if they remained largely anonymous to each other. Despite this, the years together made the group close in a way that Nukumori had never been before. When recalling those 4-5 years, she looked up them fondly, stating that they were a time when she actually felt connected to someone, dismissing her parents as a biological relation and nothing more. For Nukumori, this woman could have very well been her mother, despite them looking almost nothing alike. Having honed the inherited magic as much as she could under Pele's tutelage, Nukumori elected to leave, only for her adoptive mother to disappear before she could do so. With a clean break completed, Nuku took to the road once more, a smile on her face that felt unfamiliar yet comfortable. It would likely be one of the only times that smile would grace her face. For there was killing to be done and chaos to create, namely in the country she resided in; Bosco. Having heard of the slave trade and its importance to the economy, she thought of no better way to start then to disrupt such a valuable enterprise. Maybe there would be some good that came from it, but she was unconcerned with such notions; her ambition was to introduce entropy. Thus she began tracking down some of her counterparts, namely the other children released by Pele. Such an effort was made easier by Pele keeping tabs on the other children, before passing on such information to Nuku. After all, she knew the girl well despite spending only 5 years with her. So the search began. A Greater Ambition Unsurprisingly, they were easy to find, resulting in Nukumori gathering them up with relative ease. While they were reluctant to adopt Nukumori's brand of things, they saw the value in toppling a system that nearly swallowed them up along with other loved ones. Perhaps what was most compelling was how different the 13-year-old Nukumori appeared. Her confidence had remained from her 8-year-old self but there was an authoritative demeanor about her. The large magic power she had possessed before had grown significantly in the time away and appeared greatly refined. Namely, she possessed a control over her magic power that the others lacked. While they too had begun work on their own abilities, they weren't as far along as Nuku, and it showed. So the deferred leadership to her as the girl began planning their first move against a system in place for centuries. The process was going to be an extraordinarily difficult endeavor, but Nuku didn't care. She was playing to win and would stop at nothing until the entire system had collapsed, taking the nation's economy with it. Such a thought caused her to smile if a bit condescendingly. With that in mind, they began a road map of hot spots, carefully relying on nondescript locations as their target of choice. After all, hiding in plain sight had its usage in a country where such allocations were theoretically legal. While basic hits were easy if somewhat simple, the girl found it hard to derive gratification. Nuku wasn't so inept as to not realize that such people were easily expendable in the grander scheme of things. She wanted a big hit, something memorable that would cripple the trade long enough for her to deal the final blow. Her little force proved astoundingly effective, with the Nukumori's growing maturity and feminine charms having their place in the process. A flowering beauty leading a group that planned on breaking a system that harmed them for so long and had dealt so much injustice to those who did not deserve it. A system of exploitation in the most blatant form. That she protected them and even saved lives in the process earned her the love of many, as they created a new epithet for the blossoming young woman: Avalokitesvara (かんぜおん, Kanzeon). Her exploits would earn her the attention of Sky Shepherds, and she would partner with them to continue her efforts. Eventually leaving the group as she grew bored of their do-gooder attitude. The young lass continued her own crippling of the government, albeit in a far more destructive manner, skillfully razing towns, submerging cities, and leaving a trail of destruction that terrified people. A point of preference for her was to not leave survivors, killing everyone lest she risked tarnishing her reputation. Filling her with a thrill as Mizuki began a new game of hunt, catch, and kill. Becoming a huntress as she followed those who managed to escape her initial onslaught and eviscerated them. Incineration being her favorite method when accomplishing this task. Young and dangerous, filled with the ability to kill without conscience. Though she remained ignorant to a small truth, an old inhabiting her body while fueling her terrifying strength. Eventually, she earned the interest of a Boscoian dark guild by the name of God Pegasus. Composed of God Slayers like herself, they were developing into a military force that wielded sizable influence in the increasingly fractured country. She joined out of the same mundane desires as earlier, looking for a break in the usual as she coordinated her next move. The now young woman was beginning to tire of insects. Mizuki desired more substantial opponents, finding humans beneath her capacity, even as she continued her wholesale slaughter whenever she could. Alas, her love of carnage would get the best of her. Prone to wandering, she would find herself traversing the quiet countryside of Midi. Visibly irritated by its serenity, she would find it in her heart to destroy the place, only content when it was completely ravaged beyond repair. It would be her fortune that the psychotic lass would meet a similarly demented woman. Who showcased the same powerfully destructive boredom. Nothing good ever happened to those that either irritated or bored them. The mundane were to be quickly and thoroughly vanquished. Like clockwork, the silence was methodically disrupted. Death one side, murder on the other. The dragon slayer coated her half of the country with shrapnel and metal, ripping into the nation and her people. Screams extinguished as the landscape was covered with the substance. Meanwhile, Nukumori burned and burned. A majestic blaze as it consumed all before it. The lava she produced in abundance dwarfed the countryside, razing whatever it touched. However, Mizuki remembered Kuvira's suggestion. The lava the burned and pillaged turned caressing, molding itself around people, objects, and animals. Solidifying as their screams were extinguished. Within a few minutes, the land was quiet. Yet this was a haunting silence, thrust upon the victims of Kuvira's and Nukumori's design. They would rendezvous at the middle, admiring each other's handiwork. Nukumori admitting that the blonde's idea was ingenious as they raised a monument to their power. Afterward, she would pour lava over the metal to make the appearance permanent. Having enjoyed herself thoroughly in the process of this massacre. Content, she chose to sit down and watch the waves lap at the edge of the destroyed country. Entirely unprepared for the peril that had befallen it. She sighed happily, her toes touching the water as the heavy silence prevailed. Magic & Physical Capacities Physical Prowess Spectacular Durability and Endurance: Noteworthy Speed: Magic Attributes Expert Magic Sensor: Leviathan Magic Power: *'S-Class Aura': Lava God Slayer Magic Lava God Slayer Magic (溶岩滅神魔法, Yōgan no Metsujin Mahō): This magic, as stated in the name, incorporates the element of lava within the body, allowing Nukumori to produce lava and its composites from various parts of her body. The produced lava can then be used for offensive, defensive, or supplementary/supportive purposes. It is noted by Nukumori that the properties of her lava retain and extensive heat rivaling that of fire slayers, capable of causing permanent damage and rendering third and second-degree burns in its lower stages. Like all slayers, she is capable of eating her respective element, allowing her to restore herself and increase the potency of her attacks. Being a controller of lava, she is capable of manipulating the landscape to a limited extent, particularly the manipulation of the tectonic plates that reside just under the earth's surface. That particular ability finds it's origin in the dormant element that resides underneath these plates. By manipulating the substance that resides below she can inflict damage and force the shifting of the plates that reside above. When in a more empowered state of mind, she is capable of creating islands with her lava constructs, bending the natural world to her will as Mizuki imbues her desires into the land. For this, she has earned the alias of Mother of Islands (マザー景色, Okāsama no Shima). Likewise, she can form weapons and other constructs with notable ease, possessing the mentality of a blacksmith and creating intricate designs that make use of the element's resiliency and incredible heat. More importantly, she retains a nuanced understanding of the elemental form, capable of assuming its solid-liquid state on a whim, generating its scalding properties, and reforming parts of her body as added protection against particularly damaging attacks. In addition, she possesses the capacity to form traps from the substance, pooling the source below the earth before allowing it to spring forth, ensnaring feet before making its way to the body, thoroughly encasing them. It was with this capacity that she created the rendition of a certain on a national scale, turning Midi into a monument of her power. *'Lava God's Bellow': Power. That is how one would describe Nukumori's typical breath attack. Unlike the normal variant for slayers, her's is noted to be very potent and widely encompassing. While most breath attacks are a narrow stream that eventually broadens in a reverse bottle-necking effect, hers is massive from the word go, forming a veritable wall from her mouth as she releases the offensive for all it is worth. It has been noted by many that her attack is immense, capable of dwarfing landscapes such as forests and cities. The reason for its size largely stems from painstaking development on her part, as Nuku wanted even her most basic spells to carry disastrous consequences for the individual(s) with the audacity to face her in battle. Plus she wanted to distinguish the superiority of God Slayer Magic from its more common brethren. *'Lava God's Fist': *'Rage of the Lava God': *'Lava God's Roaring Wave': *'Lava God's Scalding Kick': *'Lava God's Burning Sword': *'Lava God's Shield': *'Lava God's Consuming Capture': Thundering Lava God Mode: Demigod Arisen (生ずる半神, Shouzuru no Hanshin): This is considered more of an intermediate stage, derived by Nukumori when she felt that she was reaching the edge of her normal capacity as a god slayer. It serves as a greater empowerment of her typical god slaying abilities, both in basic, advanced and secret arts. The speed and strength of Mizuki are heightened in this form, allowing her to be comparable in speed to Tetsuya when accessing higher forms of his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Most notably, her defenses increase astoundingly, reacting in a manner that allows for the construction of an immediate defense, her body congealing into molten lava and magma when subjected to physical harm. Attacks that manage to reach her are shrugged off by this activation, which is noted to be subconscious and indicative of the actions that are occurring around her. Namely, it will remain discreet when there is no immediate threat to her safety. Nukumori refers to this form as a bridge between her normal element wielding state and the higher authority she attained afterward. Notably, its fortitude is enough to overwhelm other God Slayers, becoming most useful when at a elemental disadvantage. *'Rising Eruption: Great Sword of Hephaestus': To start with, Nukumori secretes lava from her arms down to her hands, before extending beyond the length of her wingspan. She does use the latter as a base, however. After this is completed, she claps her hands together, before activating further growth of the now burning lava, resulting in a massive lava blade forming the base of her clasped hands. Once bringing the construct above her head, she then lowers it with tremendous power on the opponent. Because of the sheer massiveness of the construct, she is capable of rendering a massive scar to the land, literally splitting it in half with ease. Any caught in the crossfire suffer damage from the produced projectiles of the immense construct colliding with the earth. Nukumori has showcased to manipulate the size of the construct at will, allowing it to have more practical applications besides one-sided annihilation. Later, she has shown the ability to form the construct on a single hand, greatly reducing the amount of time necessary to formulate the offensive. It has also opened up the potential for forming dual-blades to brutalize the opponent(s) with. *'Rising Eruption: Shield Breaker': *'Rising Eruption: Vulcan's Breakdown': This is a unique attribute that was gained by Nukumori when she first mastered her Lava God Slayer Magic. As a fully-realized Lava God Slayer, Nuku is capable of breaking down opposing attacks that consist of the Earth or Fire element, through either passive absorption or active disruption. Other magma/lava types are simply weakened by this effect before being absorbed entirely by her whim. Either that or they will be broken down into the subsequent "base". It is considered by Nuku to be one of her more useful abilities in combat, as it is capable of neutralizing people who use these elemental types as their primary way of battle. Ascension Ceremony (帰天, Kiten): A terrifying sight to behold. Originally the zenith of her power, it would be superseded by an even higher level with great fundamental properties. Nevertheless, in this state she becomes a god in the most literal sense of the word. Ascending to titanic heights, Nukumori blots out the sky, standing at the height that can range from tens to hundreds of feet depending on her mood. Notably, the woman's skin and body change, becoming a pure lava and magma constitution, removing her mortal coil for a more powerful visage. While she can remain mobile, the initial transformation fuses her to the landscape, converting into a substance to is immediately usable for domination of her foes. This precursor serves as the beginning of her Lava Deity Domain, the transition considerably seamless and shocking natural. Her defensive prowess is shown to increase greatly when accessing this form, absorbing and breaking down metals with the ease of blacksmith, turning attacks into weapons of her own design. As a veritable goddess, it stands to reason that she can freely create and manipulate massive constructs of her own design, successfully assimilating the environment into her body for greater power. She is able to create minions to fulfill her bidding, addressing lost mobility by imbuing her will into the landscape, making escape by ground difficult if not impossible. For in this form she lays down routes, growing into a successor that would make her mother and instructor proud. *'Ascending Eruption: An Earth's Rebellion': This in particular stems from the supportive Ascending Eruption: Domain of the Lava Deity. Taking advantage of the transformed landscape, Nukumori causes it grow and release a massive amount of magma from forcibly created volcanos. The destruction of this spell is nearly unparalleled, as Nukumori functions as a tectonic plate center, creating the friction necessary to force the growth of these volcanos. The further destabilization of the land results in earthquakes as well, leading to the creation of more destruction, magma/lava, and general chaos. In Nuku's words, it is a self-perpetuating cycle, something that she is the key to controlling or ending. While this particular portion remains to be seen, the spell's potency remains unquestioned, though she reserves it for only trying circumstances. *'Ascending Eruption: Domain of the Lava Deity': Primordial Essence: The true zenith of her abilities, this is a level where Nukumori casts of her very godliness for something greater. No long a mere god, but instead The Great Artisan. In some ways, Mizuki considers this the opposite of her Ascension Ceremony. Whereas that is designed to destroy in totality, obliterating gods as if they are nothing more than animals that must be put down, this is designed to create. Nevertheless, she considers this to be a higher level than her previous ability because of its intentions: creation. Mizuki believes that it is far more difficult to create something than it is to destroy things, noting how what one builds must weather all manner of trials and tribulations, including individuals like herself who are hell-bent on breaking the cosmos. To nurture, protect, and grow a creation is a task that she calls a labor of love, and rightly so. When entering this realm, Nukumori's wielding of lava, magma, and all of their properties become absolute. Whereas she remade the landscape into a wasteland of madness in her state of initial ascension, Nukumori reshapes her lava into an aid, infiltrating the land before solidifying its hold. Rejuvenating the landscape as it absorbs all of the old and makes it new. Arising from this land are individuals made of lava, first beasts and then humanoids. Like the world around them, they too harden, attaining the shape of the beings they are meant to imitate before copying them completely. In this regard, Nukumori possesses the power to create an entirely new world from the old, or state from scratch if she feels justified, becoming the architect of a new existence as its ultimate head, surpassing her mother in a way that Pele acknowledges. No longer just a being of fire, magma, lava, and destruction, Mizuki becomes the progenitor of a new place, one that is more her realm of influence than anything else. *'Hīzurukuni' ( , Hizurukuni, lit. "Land of the Rising Sun"): *'Konjin' ( , Konjin, lit. "People of this World"): Trivia *Her current appearance is based off fan art of Reinforce from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Additionally, she makes use of modified image of Evangelion A.K. McDowell from UQ Holder. Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Slaves Category:God Slayer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dawn Horizon Category:LGBT Characters Category:Independent Mage